Eliot goes home
by Cgarcia555
Summary: After the team breaks up Eliot decides to go home. Rating is for mention of abuse and injuries. I don't own anything but my OC. This only my second attempt at writing anything so I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think.


Eliot had tried once before to see his father. He had tried to call him too. He got no answer every time. Finally he had decided it was best to just drop it. He and his father would never mend the rift they had created.

When Nate and Sophie married, Parker and Hardison had followed them down the aisle and got married the next year. Now Eliot felt out of place on the team. The others had married and moved on and he hadn't. So now it was time for him to do just that, move on.

He was on his own now. No need to do any jobs, he had plenty of money, so what was his next move? Where should he go? He knew he wanted to have a ranch, open country, yet wooded in some areas too, for quick escapes. After all he did still have enemies.

Eliot felt too alone now. Something he had never felt before. Even when he had been on his own before. This feeling helped him decide where to go. He was going to go home, after all these years he finally felt it was time and he felt safe enough to do just that.

He called his baby sister, even though she wasn't a baby anymore, to let her know he was on his way. She was ecstatic that her big brother was finally coming back home after all this time. She had given up believing he would come home a long time ago. But now, here he was on his way to do just that, come home. Was she dreaming? She pinched herself, ouch, nope not dreaming, because that hurt.

Once Eliot started up the drive to their ranch he knew he had made the right choice. This feeling was like nothing he had ever felt since he had left here at 18 years of age.

His family was waiting on the porch for him to get out of his truck. But once he did he was attacked by them all. Big hugs and little hugs alike. Kissed cheeks, tears on his shoulders from the joy of seeing him again. This just cemented his decision for him, he was home! He would not be leaving this time either. He was here to stay.

The only unsettled feeling he had now was how had his father reacted to the news that he was home to stay. He knew he would find out sooner rather than later of that he was certain. Their father was never one to hide his feeling. He had never been one to sit quietly and not speak his mind.

Eliot's sister had made all his favorite foods for dinner that night. Making sure to show him what he had been missing all this time. But at the next moment telling Eliot that this would not be happening again. Well maybe one item here and there, but not all of them at one time.

Once Eliot was settled, he wander his family's ranch. With his two nephews tagging along.

The oldest one proudly pointed out the horse that was his. Saying that he was to take care of him every day. Mucking the stall, brushing him and feeding him. To this Eliot said it looks like your doing a good job of it. Your momma must be proud of the good job your doing. Yes she is! he stated chest out with pride.

The younger nephew said he didn't have a horse of his own yet. But he would get one next year on his birthday. Until then he could only ride when someone else was with him.

This gave Eliot an idea. How would you guys like to go riding with me right now? They both said now? Heck yeah!

After getting the horses saddled and ready to ride, off they went. The boys showed Eliot all their favorite spots on the ranch.

It was like a breath of fresh air for Eliot to be riding again. This was one thing he loved to do. Unfortunately, he didn't get to do it very much before. From now on he would make sure that he could ride every day or at least whenever he wanted.

Upon there return to the stables as they readied the horses for the night the boys could hear their mother calling for them. Eliot said y'all better run see what your momma wants, I'll finish up here.

When he returned to the house Eliot told his sister what a good time he'd had riding with the boys and that he wanted to find a ranch to buy for himself. He wanted to get settled here, and not to be an inconvenience to his family. So they arranged to go find a ranch for Eliot the next morning.

There usually isn't an abundance of ranches for sale. Especially in small towns like theirs. But luckily they did have a few to choose from. Two to be exact. They both offered acreage, a home, stables, and other out buildings too. But only one had everything on Eliot's wish list. The wooded areas and it just happened to also be the one closest to his family. So by the end of the day, it was all his! Lock stock and barrel! He couldn't be happier.

The next day Eliot was getting settled into his new home, putting his things away where he would want them. Then arranging for his thing that had been in storage for what seemed to be forever to be delivered. It is amazing what a little extra money could get you.

As he turned to go into the kitchen, he froze in place because he was starring into the eyes of his father. It seemed he was the only person who could make Eliot quake in his boots, as the saying goes. He could stare down the most violent men in the world, survive torture, but his father, nope that's the one that had him shaking.

Eliot knew this moment was coming. In fact he had expected it to happen sooner but was just as glad it hadn't. He didn't want to have a run in before he had settled. It's not really polite to get into a shouting match at some one else's home. And Eliot was very sure that's just what this would end up being, a shouting match maybe even a strike or two.

After just staring at each other for a minute, his father started it off. He reached for Eliot. Eliot just stood there ready for the punch to come. But it didn't come. What did come had him in tears. In fact crying like one of his nephews. It was a hug. A very tight hug with an apology at the same time.

Eliot had no idea how much this one thing would do to him. How much he had needed it. His fathers approval and his love. They hadn't had the best of relations when he was younger, but he knew his father loved him, and approved of most of the things he had done.

Until that one day. The day he said he was going to join the service. Eliot never knew his father would react the way he had. Eliot had never seen his father so enraged as he was at that moment, and he didn't understand it. But Eliot stood his ground and told his father in no uncertain terms that, yes he would be leaving in the morning to join the service. To that his father said, no you won't! You'll listen to me and stay or you'll leave here tonight! So Eliot left without looking back.

As he and his father sat in the kitchen, while Eliot made them dinner, and they talked. His father said he hadn't been home when Eliot came by, but he knew it had been him from the beer he had left behind. Same thing with the phone calls, he had gotten the messages but since he hadn't left a number for a return call he hadn't been able to call him back.

Next thing they discussed was what had happened the night Eliot left. His father didn't want him to go into the service because of his own personal experiences. He had been recruited for special services because of his being such a good shot and his stealth footing. Things you needed to hunt and feed your family or wrangle a wild stallion or such. Anyway, he had done as they asked. He also had regretted doing so. He'd had to kill more people than he ever thought he would have to do. He never got over this. He had night terrors on a regular basis because of it.

This was something he didn't want for his son, to follow his mistake.

As Eliot listened to his fathers story, he felt ashamed that he hadn't seen any of this in his father as he was growing up. His own night terrors were very vocal at times, so he could only imagine his fathers being the same. Yet he had never heard him cry out any night. He had managed to hide all of this from his family all these years.

Now it was Eliot's turn to tell his father that not only had he made the same mistake joining special forces, but all that he had done afterwards.

While Eliot was not ashamed of most of his time in the military, he did regret the last few missions he was on. They had been the reason he had left the military. From there he had drifted, and then worked for Damien, then the leverage team.

As his father listened to Eliot's story he regretted not telling his son why he had been so adamant that he not join the service. Thinking that if he had told him, Eliot wouldn't have suffered as he now did.

After all was said and done, the two men had a greater understanding of each other and yet more love for each other than they had before.

Eliot knew it was a long shot but he tried anyway. He asked his father to move in with him to help him get his ranch started up. To make sure that the family stayed safe from any enemies that might stumble across them. He knew his father still lived in the family home that he and his sister had grown up in and he probably wouldn't want to leave it. But Eliot wanted to make up for lost time and figured this was the best way to do it. Much to his surprise his father agreed to it. They would live together while they got thing up and running. Securing a name for the ranch and then he would go back to his own home.

Little did Eliot know that his father now considered Eliot's home his home. They would be together till one passed. He would stay close to protect his family from any evil that may come.

-/-

Eliot and his father worked very hard at learning to live together after being alone for so long. It was difficult sharing a home with someone else. But they had managed to figure it out quite well and seemed to have a working rhythm going. Now all they needed to do was get the ranch where they wanted it. But only one thing at a time.

First they repaired the stables, then they purchased the horses. Then came planting season for Eliot's crops. It wouldn't be a crop farm but Eliot preferred to grow his own food whenever possible. After all had been done, including getting their home situated the way they wanted it, (Making it more secure of course) they purchased some cattle.

On top of the horses, they would have cattle to raise and sell. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they had everything just the way they wanted it.

This weekend there would be a big bbq to celebrate it's completion. Eliot would be cooking of course as well as hosting. Proudly showing off the hard work he and his father had done.

Eliot's sister and her family would be there of course, but some of the town folk would be there too. Old friends of their family.

After everyone was there and the niceties were out of the way, Eliot started cooking his famous ribeye steaks and grilled corn in the cob, while his father showed everyone around the ranch. When they both had finished. Eliot's sister helped to set out the foods that everyone had brought and the things Eliot had grilled. Then after filling their plates they all sat down to a wonderful dinner. They had a lively conversation trying to catch up with the families long lost son and brother.

Everyone had a great time, but now it was time for all to leave and one by one they did just that. Eliot and his sister were cleaning up in the kitchen and she was saying how much of a change she had seen in Eliot from the day he came home to today. He seemed to be more relaxed, more like his old self. She like the change in him. Of course she now would need to get him more settled down too. She wondered if there was a girl around for him. She would have to work on that. Because she just knew Eliot wouldn't. So now to start her hunt for a girl for him.

-/-

She has come up with a few ladies that she thought Eliot might like and one by one had invited them and him to dinner.

After the first two dinners Eliot knew what she was up to but just played along. He had locked away his heart a long time ago. It was too dangerous for him to settle down with a family. It was hard enough trying to make sure his family was safe, he didn't need anyone else to be concerned with. But that didn't deter his sister, she just kept on trying. She just knew that one of these ladies would get through to him. But she had to admit defeat when the last one had come and gone and Eliot hadn't even looked sideways at any of them.

However, not to be defeated, there was one lady that would not give up so easily. Anita Stevens. She had a crush on Eliot when they were in high school and he hadn't even known she was there. That crush was still there but now it was different. She wasn't a mousy teenager anymore and Eliot did know she was there. She was not about to let him forget her either.

Anita had managed to get Eliot to the barn dance on Saturday with a little help. Now she just needed him to dance with her. But that didn't happen. She was knocked down by someone who had a little to much to drink, then he had gotten belligerent with her. Of course Eliot stepped in to protect her and then to tend to her injuries.

Anita wasn't hurt that bad but she wasn't going to let that stop her from letting Eliot tend to her.

When Eliot felt she was okay enough to walk, he walked her home.

Anita and Eliot had a nice quiet walk and when she was home Anita invited him to come in and he accepted. It would be nice to just sit and talk with someone other than family for a change.

Eliot and Anita sat and talked for quite some time. They didn't even realize how long they had talked. But when Eliot looked at her clock and saw that it was near midnight he got up to leave. He and his father had work to do in the morning and while he was a grown man, his father would be concerned for his safety if he didn't get home soon.

Eliot told Anita that he'd had a nice time sitting with her and would like to do it again sometime. If she didn't mind. She gave him her number and said to call when he had time to talk. He accepted it and said he would call her in a few days then left to walk back to the dance where he had left his truck.

-/-

After getting home, Eliot's father had that little smirk on his face. You know the one that says I know what you've been up to. Only Eliot hadn't been up to anything and said so. His father just laughed and said we'd better hit the sack, got lots of work to be done in a few hours.

Getting up in the morning Eliot and his father had a small breakfast then we're off to work. The fences needed mending and the cattle needed to be moved to the next pasture.

While checking on the fences Eliot noticed a few strands were loose and got down off his horse to tighten them when he saw a rider coming in at full speed. It was his sister.

She had seen Eliot protect and then tend to Anita the prior night. So she knew he would want to know right off that Anita had been attacked by the same man that had attacked last night. She was in the hospital, but would most likely be alright.

Eliot looked to his father, who told him to go. He understood Eliot well by now and knew he would be concerned about the safety of anyone, but this woman had been hurt after he had stepped in and by the same person again. This time he would feel some what responsible too.

Eliot and his sister went to the hospital to check on Anita. Only to be told that since they weren't family they couldn't be informed of her condition. Eliot did manage to notice her location on the paperwork the nurse had looked at, so off they went. Once again sneaking about like they had done as youngsters.

After finding her room they went in. Anita was surprised to see them there. She knew Eliot had thing to do at his ranch that morning, yet here he was and with his sister too.

They sat and talked for a bit waiting for her doctor to come back. When he did come back it wasn't bad news. Rather good news actually. Nothing major was wrong. She had a few cracked ribs and a broken arm and sprained ankle but nothing else. The bruises on her face would get nastier looking before getting better but they would heal none the less.

The ribs would be the most troubling thing for her as most movements she made would make them hurt. But luckily for her they weren't broken just cracked.

-/-

Eliot's father had been right, Eliot did feel responsible for her injuries. He told Anita he was sorry he had gotten her hurt. Even though all he had done was stop her from getting hurt, it still seemed to him he should have seen this coming. The old Eliot might have, but not this new laid back and relaxed Eliot. He needed to get better at spotting these things again. He couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt.

Eliot insisted that Anita stay with him or his sister while she mended. He didn't want her getting worse or getting attacked again. She agreed to stay with him but for only one week. She felt she should be well enough to tend to herself by then. Eliot didn't like the terms, but felt they were better than her not staying at all.

After getting her settled, Eliot set off to cook dinner for the three of them. His father would be back soon and he would be hungry. Eliot made a hearty beef stew for supper and it was done just as his father came in.

When his father returned and saw Anita there, he just smiled and then chuckled to himself. He knew Eliot a little better by now and he knew this young lady had got to him even if he didn't know it yet.

-/-

After an very enjoyable meal Anita went into the kitchen to help clean up the dishes, but was promptly escorted to the living room and told to sit and relax. While she did enjoy the attention from Eliot, she was not one to tolerate being told what to do anymore or to have some one wait on her hand and foot. She decided this would end first thing in the morning. After a nice evening full of enjoyable conversation the three of them decided it was time for bed.

Upon waking Anita found herself alone. Going into the kitchen, she found coffee readied for her as well as a note telling her where to find her breakfast. After grumbling to herself about being treated like a child, she could cook after all. She sat to eat her breakfast. Then thought, while she could cook, she couldn't cook like him. He most certainly had a way with food that no one else seemed to have.

Once done with her breakfast and then cleaning up. She decided it was time to take a shower, then she would show Eliot just how well she could cooks and fend for herself.

After making baked chicken, a salad, and roasted vegetables for them all. She saddled a horse and rode off to where she had heard them say they would be working this morning.

Eliot saw the rider coming and braced himself for trouble. Little did he know what kind of trouble was heading his way.

When she was close enough to see them she slowed down and stopped by a tree close to them. Knowing her horse was drop rein trained she let him graze. While she placed a blanket down and set out the food for them to eat.

Eliot and his father were both surprised to see Anita there and with food. But they welcomed it since they were hungry. However Eliot did not let the fact that Anita was not home resting go unnoticed. Especially since she had rode a horse with cracked ribs.

After being properly chastised, Anita simply smile at Eliot and reminded him that she was quite capable of tending to herself and cooking her own food as she had been doing it for herself for years.

They sat and ate their meal in an enjoyable silence while they both stewed over their insistence that they were right and the other was wrong. But Eliot's father just leaned against the tree with a very big smile on his face. He knew that Eliot was in for a big fight over the next week and if he was going to win it, he would have to compromise a little. But that was something Eliot hadn't done in quite a long time.

After they had finished their lunch Anita packed everything up to take it back to the house with some help from Eliot. Stressing once again that she was a big girl and her injuries would not prevented her from doing things for herself and he needed to remember that or she was leaving today.

Eliot's father just sat, watched, and chuckle. She certainly was a match for Eliot. Most of the women that had met him simply followed his lead. But not this one. Her red hair matched her temper. Maybe he would get some more grandchildren after all.

When Anita returned to the house she started dinner for the three of them. Pot roast with potatoes and carrots. Of course there would be no home made biscuits due to her arm. But Eliot could make those if he wanted some. Compromise was the key to ending their standoff after all.

Once dinner was cooking Anita went to freshen up. By the time she was done she was starting to think that Eliot might be right about the taking it easy stuff. She decided lying down till dinner might be a good idea as the horse ride had really hurt her ribs.

When Eliot and his father returned home, the aroma of the dinner was amazingly good. Eliot noticed there was no bread for dinner so after cleaning up he started making some right away. When he finished with that he went to find Anita. She was fast asleep and he hated to wake her but she needed to eat.

She slowly noticed that someone was touching her hair. Opening her eyes, sleepily she saw that it was Eliot sitting on the side of her bed and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. When he saw she was awake he said hey darlin thought you might want to eat some of that good food you made. She sprang up right away jumped out of the bed.

Anita said that she was sorry she had fallen asleep and that she would get dinner right away. Again saying how sorry she was that dinner wasn't on the table when they got home. Then started heading straight to the kitchen. But Eliot stopped her to tell her it was okay she didn't need to be so concerned but when he saw her reaction to his grip on her arm he froze. Anita was almost cowering and standing ready for the hits to start. This startled Eliot. He hadn't noticed her behavior before but once he thought about it she did seem to appear, at times, like someone had been harming her.

Eliot asked her to sit with him saying that dinner could wait. He wanted to know what was going on. Why she was so afraid of him and dinner being late. He would never hurt her or anyone else without just cause. Dinner could be late every day and he wouldn't mind. Just the fact that she had made it was nice. No cause for fear.

Anita just looked at him and realized she had given away her secret when he had woken her. She just reacted as she had so many times before. Trying to get things right so the hits wouldn't come. Forgetting that she wasn't in that situation any longer and there was no need for fear from anyone here.

Anita knew she would have to explain her actions but said lets just eat dinner first, then she would sit and talk with him about her past

-/-

All through dinner Anita was quiet. Eliot and his father didn't say much either. While his father knew nothing of what happened he could tell there was something wrong and decided to let the them work it out among themselves. He was going to just eat and disappear for the night. If they wanted him to know they would tell him.

When dinner and the dishes were done Anita and Eliot sat back down at the table. Anita stalled for a few minutes so Eliot told her she was under no obligation to tell him anything if she didn't want to. She replied that she wanted to tell him but just didn't know where to start. Eliot said the beginning is usually a good place.

Anita laughed halfheartedly at that and the said ok the beginning it is.

The man who did this she said, while holding up her arm, and I had been in a relationship a while back. He was all candy and roses along with romantic nights at first. When things got serious between us I moved in with him.

Everything was fine for about a month. I got out of work late one night and he accused me of cheating on him. I told him I hadn't but he didn't believe me. He just smacked me around a little that night. He was immediately sorry for what he had done. Saying that he'd had a bad day at work and nothing had gone right and he just took it out on me before he knew what he was doing. Promising it would never happen again. I forgave him, like a fool.

Everything went back to normal after that night for about 3 weeks, then it happened again. I'd been off and when he came in from work he was furious that dinner wasn't done for him to eat. He wanted dinner to be ready to put on the table the second he got home. Again he slapped me around but this time he punched me some too. Cracked a rib and gave me my first black eye. Stormed out of the apartment and went to the bar.

While I'm no fool, I am an idiot. I was packing my things to leave when he came home. He had a dozen yellow roses and was crying saying how sorry he was, and how he hadn't meant it. He wasn't that guy, never had been. That if I'd give him one more chance he would prove it to me. Once again, I stayed.

The next time I thought I was pregnant but I wasn't sure so I hadn't said anything yet when the dinner thing happened again. Only this time it didn't include the slapping around. It was all punching. I was knock out and came to a while later.

Again he pulled his sob story but this time he said he would go to therapy. Since I thought I was pregnant, I agreed to stay as long as he stayed in therapy.

By now Eliot was getting very frustrated. Anita couldn't tell if it was with her or her situation she was describing. So she was hesitant but she continued.

They went to therapy every week and it seemed to be helping. That is until dinner was late one night. It started all over again. But after a few minutes, he "caught" himself this time mid swing and broke down. Apologizing for everything, he had a bad day again. He promised that the therapy was working and we would continue to go. After all he had stopped himself. That was a sign the therapy was working right? He had stated.

Since he had done that, I agreed to stay as long as he continued to go to therapy. I was pregnant after all. The doctor had confirmed it by then. So that gave me another reason to stay.

I told him about the baby and he was over the moon about it. Which was a relief to me as we had never discussed kids and I didn't know if he would want any.

The next two months went by with just what I'd call minimal occurrences compared to before. We were still going to therapy so again I stayed.

But in my fourth month, dinner was late again, you'd think I would of learned by now. She said with a weak smile. I had worked all day and was tired so I laid down for a minute but fell asleep just like tonight. Not only was dinner late but it wasn't even started. He just lost it and went off on me like never before.

I ended up in the hospital with a miscarriage and several broken bones. Of course I had finally come to my senses and had him arrested. With a restraining order in my hand. and while he was in jail I packed up my things and moved out. I got my own place the next day.

When he got out he tried to get me to go back with him but I wouldn't. I told him about the restraining order and that if he came back I would have him arrested again. He went on about how that was his baby too and how he had rights, I just looked at him in shock. I told him he had killed our baby and along with it any chance we had of making it. To just leave and never come back.

He did leave me alone for awhile but as his trial date was nearing he came by to convince me to drop the charges one way or the other. He said it could be the nice and easy way or the hard knocks way. I chose the easy way and he left.

That was almost a year ago and I hadn't seen him again until the dance.

I was glad you'd walked me home and stayed it meant he wouldn't come by, I thought. He didn't that night, but he was there when I got up. When my neighbor heard me yelling he called the police. They called the ambulance and you know the rest.

I'm sorry I dragged you into all of my mess.

-/-

Not wanting to stay any longer Anita said I'll be going home now. But thank you for letting me stay. Eliot jumped up at that and said you don't need to leave. Besides you told me you'd stay for a week. It hasn't been a week yet. She replied that she knew it wasn't a week yet but she wanted to go now, take some time to clear her head.

No longer having a desire to stay with Eliot she went to her room and packed. When she was done, she said goodbye to Eliot who tried once more to get her to stay.

He tried logic, common sense, help with her arm, everything he could think of. Nothing could sway her mind. So he kissed her, so full of passion that he didn't know he had anymore. He just thought maybe it would work. Boy, was he wrong.

He got his face slapped and was told off properly. Anita wanted to leave because she was embarrassed now that he knew her story. She was not about to stay to be his next notch on his bed post. She thanked him again and left. Leaving a bewildered and upset Eliot behind.

His father had chosen that particular time to come out from his room, at the exact same time that Eliot had kissed, and then was slapped by Anita. After she'd left, he laughed and said red heads always seem to burn hotter. Did you move a little to fast for her liking son? Better not let her get too far away before you go after her or you will just be wasting your time. She doesn't seem to be the type to let things slide.

This made Eliot chuckle slightly because of what he'd just heard from her. Yes, she may have let a lot of things slide before but he doubted she would ever again. She'd learned her lesson already.

Eliot told his father he didn't really know why he kissed her he just didn't want her to leave yet. He didn't feel it was safe. To which he replied, you kissed her because you like her and more than you know. Might even love her I don't know. You two seemed to hit it off real well, you're well suited for each other, and had a lot of the same interests. For us Spencer's that doesn't happen too often but when it does.. He clicked his tongue and said once again, better get on after her. She ain't gonna sit pining for you for very long.

While Eliot didn't believe what his father had said, he could think about that later. He did know that he needed to get to her now however. She had been embarrassed telling her story to him and she probably thought he was making light of it with that kiss. He'd had plenty of bed post notches as she had put it, but he had no intentions of making her one of them. But why, he had no idea. Maybe his father was right after all.

He was just hopping into his truck when he saw someone coming down his drive. He hoped it was Anita. But it wasn't, it was his sister. When her car came to a stop next to his, she got out and then punched Eliot square in the jaw! He was caught off guard by this and just stared at her before asking what the hell was that for?

-/-

Eliot's sister said Anita had called her crying. Said she had told you about everything in her past and you just kissed her like she was an easy mark now that you knew how dumb she was.

Why in the world would you do something so stupid Eliot? You had just learned she was fragile, and getting over an immense loss. She is my friend and I do not like you treating her like that! Don't ever do it again! With that said she started back to her car but Eliot stopped her.

Hey, I didn't mean it that way. I was trying to get her to stay. She was adamant that she was leaving no matter what I said so, so it just happened. I don't know why, but it just did. I would never treat her like that. On top of the fact that I'm not a cold hearted person like you seem to think I am, I would never take advantage of her situation. She means too much to me for that.

There it was again. That strange realization that what his father said might be true.

His sister was looking at him like he had two heads and then busted out laughing. She couldn't seem to stop. While Eliot just crossed his arms and glared at her, finally saying are you through yet? And just what is so damn funny? She responded, your in love with her! That's what's so funny. You don't even know it but I do. You love her way more than you know. With that she was laughing again, saying I just knew you would pick her over the other because she has red hair. Red heads did always seem to get to you when you were younger too.

Well enough laughing at me Eliot said. How about helping me fix this. After all I'm kinda new to this relationship stuff you know. His sister thought on it for a moment and finally said take her a dog. How in the world will that fix this mess Eliot asked. She responded, you wanted to get her to stay so she would be safe right? Well since she wouldn't stay, no matter what stupid thing you did, get her protection at home. Then start from there. I'm sure you'll figure out something she said as she got into her car.

Where am I going to get a dog at? She'll need one trained to protect her not a puppy. Anywhere around here to get one of those? I'll call you when I find one she said. Just sit tight.

About an hour later he got a call from his sister. While it was late for business, under the circumstances they were willing to help out. Eliot would only need to go to her house and the dog and trainer would be there to give him the needed commands for that dog.

Upon Eliot's arrival he saw everyone outside and the kids playing with a very large German Shepard. Well it appears to be friendly enough he thought, but protective? He would find out soon enough. As he approached the kids in a hunched position to pounce on them as usual the dog stopped playing and stood her ground in defense of the kids. Eliot knew he'd screwed up by this point. Now the dog didn't even trust him, just great!

The trainer called the dog and introduced her to Eliot. He said females were more protective of people. Considered them as part of her pack. That's why he brought her rather than a male. Oh, her name is princess by the way, he said as an after thought.

He then showed Eliot the commands that he would need to show Anita for protection. The other commands would be the same as most dogs use, but each of his dogs had different commands for protection. Once he felt that Eliot knew what was needed and felt he had won over the dogs trust he left her with him.

Eliot thanked him for his help, especially since it was now past nine, way beyond his normal hours.

No problem he responded. Glad to help out. Anita's a good woman and she needs this help. This made Eliot wonder just how many people knew what had happened to her? It was a small town, but some things could be kept secret even in a small town.

-/-

After the trainer left, Eliot asked his sister how many people knew about Anita. How they treated her because of it. How many were out to help protect her. How many weren't?

She responded, that not a lot of people know. She was very careful to hide it from everyone. The trainer who had just left, was her brother in law. She wouldn't take a dog from him so he was hoping she would take one from you.

The other few people who did know we're close friends of hers that either knew something was wrong with her and made her talk or she had gone to them in her time of need. If anyone else knew it was small town gossip. Eliot said alright, guess I better get princess over to my queen. There was that possessive talk again. I really am going to have to think about this when I get back home he thought.

Eliot got to Anita's house about 15 minutes later. He brought princess to the door and hoped they both wouldn't be tossed to the curb when she opened the door. He knocked but she didn't respond. He knocked a second time but still no response. He noticed her car was there so she should be home, why wasn't she answering. All the possible scenarios went through his mind.

Fearing for her, he charged the door to get in and went from room to room calling her name. He finally found her in the tub. She screamed from being so startled when he came in. She had been relaxing with a head set on listening to soothing music. She screamed what the hell are you doing in my house? Eliot said I knock twice and got no answer, so I thought you'd been hurt again. I'm sorry I startled you I had no idea you were soaking in the tub. I'm sorry again he said, then said I'll wait for you in the living room.

After she finished her bath and was dressed she went out to see why he was here. Eliot said right away that he was sorry for everything. Barging in, not calling first, kissing her, basically everything. For everything he had done that she thought was the wrong thing to do.

Then he showed her princess. She knew the dog of course, but didn't understand why Eliot had her. But Eliot informed her that he had his sister help him find a dog for protection since she was unwilling to stay with him any longer. Eliot just didn't want her to get hurt again and it appeared her ex wasn't afraid to come calling when ever he wanted to.

Eliot asked her to please keep the dog. For herself as protection or at least for him. Since he had driven her away with his stupid action he felt responsible and this was her best alternative. After a little more groveling and a few kisses from princess she agreed to keep the dog. She wasn't an idiot and she knew she'd be in trouble again if she couldn't find a way to stop it. With the dog around maybe he would stay away. So Eliot showed her the commands he had been shown.

-/-

After they had finished with the dog, she too apologize to Eliot. While she didn't expect the kiss from him, her reaction to it startled her and she slapped him before she knew it. He didn't deserve that or the comment after. He had never treated her like that, only as a gentleman would treat a lady.

They both said that they knew they had feeling for each other but they would just start slow to see where things went. Eliot would pick her up the next night for dinner. Dating wasn't something Eliot was used to, but he would work it out for her. He just knew in his heart that she would be worth the trouble.

After dating for a few weeks Anita asked Eliot to stay the night. He said he would love to, but had to be up early at the ranch. He said if I stay, I'm not too sure either one if us will get much sleep. They both laughed at that and said they would try another time.

After having a make out session like they were in high school Eliot said I better leave or I won't be leaving anytime soon. She kissed him again, then nibbled his ear. He sighed and said who needs sleep anyway. They went from the living room to the bedroom.

Eliot kissed her good bye and then left in the wee hours of the morning to get back to the ranch in time, so his father wouldn't worry. But his father was up and making breakfast when Eliot got there. All he said was do I need to ground you for being out after curfew? Then chuckled, and said no need to hurry home on my part. I know how to make breakfast and we can get to work when you get here. He chuckled again and asked how's Anita doing? Then they sat down to eat the breakfast he had made for them.

Eliot said Anita was fine. Her cast would be coming off today, then she would have PT for a while but that was the only thing left of her injuries. Little did he know just how true his statement was, yet at the same time so terribly wrong.

-/-

Anita had gone to the doctor. He removed her cast and was happy with the way she was healing. After that good news she left to go grocery shopping. Eliot was coming over for dinner with his father and she wanted this meal to be special. But more importantly she needed food and treats for her protector princess.

Anita had become quite attached to the dog after all. She hadn't thought she needed a dog around before but it was nice to have one now. She loved the dog and the security she gave her.

When Anita got home she called for princess, but she didn't come. This worried Anita so she called Eliot right away. He didn't answer the call so she left a message and went to find princess. What she saw made she run to the dog and kneel beside her with tears in her eyes. Princess had been killed. Evidently her ex had come back and princess fought him off. But lost the fight. There was blood on the wall where he had stumbled out afterwards.

Anita again called Eliot and again left a message while sobbing. Hopefully Eliot would be able to understand her. She called the police and when they were done she just sat on the sofa and cried again. She didn't notice that someone had come in and was behind her.

Before she knew it she was struck in the head and pulled up and over the sofa. He grabbed her and was hitting her, while she was punching him and trying to kick him off. But to no avail. He'd hurt her to the point that she couldn't fight back any longer.

When he knew she wasn't fighting anymore he took advantage and pulled her into the bedroom. He was going to have sex with her and make her come back to him. He knew he had beaten her into submission. What he didn't know was she kept a gun under her pillow, unless Eliot was there of course. He didn't like guns. When she was shoved face down onto the bed she took her chance. She grabbed the gun and turned over pulling the trigger as she did. He was hit in the leg. Angered he reached for the gun and tried to get it from her. She shot him again but he managed to get the gun turned and the third shot went into her. He stopped struggling and she pushed him off of her. She ran for her phone and dialed 911. Then she collapsed on the floor.

-/-

When the ambulance got there she was barely alive. They rushed her to the hospital while the police worked the house and the M. E. Came for his body. The lead officer said well at least he won't be bothering her anymore. At least that dirty bastard won't be bothering her any more.

When Eliot got home he picked up his forgotten phone. He had of course taken his emergency phone, but his other phone sat on the table right where he had left it that morning In his hurry to get to work. He was anxious for the day to be over so they could go to Anita's.

When he saw he had two missed calls from her, he tried to call her back but got no answer. Probably in the shower he thought. First time she could do that in a long time with out complications due to her cast.

He then listened to her messages. The first one scared him into action, calling his dad saying come on we gotta go now! Trouble at Anita's. When he heard the second one he froze in place. It took some work to make out what she was saying. But to him it meant someone was coming for her and he's not there. Yet!

They ran to the truck jumped in and flew out the drive into the street. His father called to see if his daughter had heard anything from Anita yet. She said all she had heard so far was that princess was stabbed while attacking her killer. She got him good too from the looks of it the police said. That and Anita was pretty tore up about it. Seemed more upset about the dog being dead than the dog being killed.

He told her thanks, that they were on their way over to Anita's now. He would call her with updates if there were any and ended the call. Before he knew it they were at Anita's.

Eliot didn't like what he was seeing. Police tape every where and police too. He ran from the car, then under the tape and into the house before anyone could stop him. He looked around saw all the blood and just sank into the sofa. Head in his hands. She had trusted him to keep her safe and he didn't. She was dead and it was all his fault. When the lead officer sat beside him. He told Eliot that she had killed her attacker. Little good that did for him when she was gone too. But then he said she's in the hospital. Had a gun shot wound... His words hung on air as Eliot only heard she's In the hospital and gun shot wound.

When they got to the hospital they stormed the ER. Eliot said Anita Stevens was brought in today. Where is she? They asked if he was family? When he responded no, she informed him that she could give him no information due to HIPPA laws. Eliot's father then jumped in front of him and said I'm her uncle and he's with me. So where is she? Eliot just looked at him, praising his quick thinking with his expression.

The nurse said to him that she was still in surgery and that surgical waiting was on the 5th floor.

They hurried to the elevators. Eliot wanted to be there when the doctors came out and when she woke up. To let her know how sorry he was that he hadn't been there for her when she needed him the most. They got to the waiting room and did just that. Wait. And wait. And wait. Everyone was there now. His sister and her husband, Anita's sister and brother in law. It seemed like hours before someone came out and called for the Stevens family? But it had only been one hour.

They all jumped up and surrounded him. The doctor told them she wasn't good when they first got her, but she is stable now. There was no major damage from the GSW but all damage had been corrected it was just that she had a lot of blood loss from it. The other issues had been the hard part. She had a broken arm requiring pins this time. Her knee was broken but was now in an immobilizing cast. She had several broken ribs one which punctured her lung. They had put a drain in but that too had been corrected. All in all she was a very lucky lady. If they hadn't gotten her here as fast as they had she might not have made it. He then told them she will be In recovery for a while. When they moved her to ICU they would come let them know.

Eliot asked, before anyone else had a chance, can we see her now? The doctor told him she was still out of it from the surgery and wouldn't even know they were there. Eliot said he didn't care. He had to see her now. The doctor looked at them all and saw them agreeing with him and said only two of you may go in and only for a minute.

When Eliot and Anita's sister went in they couldn't believe their eyes. She was a mass of bruises, casts, and tubes connected to her and a lot of machines. They both looked at each other then back at her. Her sister was crying and holding Anita's hand saying she loved her and wanted her to get better. She kissed her forehead told her good bye for now, then told Eliot I'll leave you alone with her now. Keep her safe please. Eliot said thanks, he would from now on.

Then he looked back to the woman he now knew he loved. Loved more than anything and he had almost lost her before he even had told her how he felt. He would correct that as soon as she woke. For now he held her hand brushing his thumb over it while his other hand gently stroked her face. He whispered to her I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most, but I will be there whenever you need me from now till the day I die.

I love you Anita Stevens. More than I thought I could ever love someone. Please get better so I can tell you that when your awake. He then gently kissed her on the lips and then her forehead. As he went to sit by her the nurse came in and said he would have to leave now. He didn't like it, but he obeyed

-/-

They had moved her from recovery to her room. She had been stable enough that the doctor didn't feel ICU would be necessary. Nor would they like all the people this woman would surely have running around her in there. When Anita woke she saw Eliot sleeping in the chair with his head resting on her bed. Her hand was in his.

She tried to sit up and realized that wasn't a good idea right off. But it had also woken Eliot. Who jumped up and told her to lay still. She nodded okay. Then asked for some water. He gave her some ice chips, when she handled them fine he gave her more.

Eliot said to Anita do not ever do that to me again! I thought you had died. He was serious but had a slight smile on his face. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Putting his hand on her face he told her I love you Anita. Love you like I didn't know was possible. I felt dead inside when I thought you had been killed. I never want to feel like that again. Then he said once more that he was sorry he wasn't there when she needed him the most. If he had been, she wouldn't be here right now.

Anita told him maybe not this time, but the next time or the time after, maybe we will both be in here. Then she started to cry and said I can't keep living like this. I am sorry Eliot, while I love you and have from the start, I can't stay here with this threat hanging over me every day. Even princess hadn't been able to save her from him. She was going to leave town.

Eliot just stared at her for a minute. She had said she loved him, then she was leaving him. Did she not know that she had killed her ex? That he would never touch her again. Eliot had to tell her. He didn't know how she would handle the fact that she had killed someone. Even if it was him.

When Eliot told her what he had been told had happened, she was shocked. She couldn't comprehend it at first. Then she said, he will never bother me again? I won't have to be afraid every day any more? I won't have to run away to stop this from happening? Eliot answered no no and no! With a little kiss after each no.

Anita continued to improve every day. The thing Eliot was worried about now was she hadn't broke down yet. Not over what happened to her or what she had to do because of it. He knew it would happen, he just hoped he was there when it did.

They finally we're letting Anita go home. She and everyone else was happy to hear that? They arranged a welcome home for her. Her apartment had been scrubbed, painted and new flooring put down. It looked like new.

He had wanted her to come stay with him, but she said she wanted to go home so she could just get back on that horse. She needed to stay here, at least for tonight. When they arrived Anita looked at Eliot and smiled then laughed at the ridiculous sign and balloons they had put up for her. He got out and went to her side to help her out of the car.

-/-

As they walked into the apartment, everyone welcomed her home. Eliot settled her down and then one by one they all wished her well, gave her a hug, said they loved her and then left to let her rest. Eliot was glad they were gone. He could see how tired them being here was making her.

When everyone was gone Eliot settled Anita in to the bed for a nap. While he cooked dinner for her he heard her mumbling in her sleep. He though a nightmare was coming soon. But it didn't. Either he was wrong, and he doubted he was, or the pain from her movement had woke her enough that she didn't have one.

Eliot brought her dinner into the bedroom. She said thank you but I do need to get up and around, I can't lay in bed all the time. Eliot told her yes you can! At least for now. You just got home, you need your rest. Tomorrow we will work on getting your strength back.

After they ate Eliot cleaned up and then laid in the bed beside her. Both reading a book. Eliot could see her book leaning away from her and slowly took it from her so as not to wake her. Then her pulled up her covers and kissed her good night.

He rolled over to be better able to watch her. He knew she wanted to be in her own house, needed it in fact. But he also knew it would bring everything that happened to the forefront. He expected the break down he had not seen yet, to happen tonight.

Eliot watched her as she slept, stirred and mumbled in agony. But no nightmares yet. He continued to watch her and she had seemed to settle down. So he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and wash his face. While he was in there, Anita screamed.

Eliot knew he shouldn't have left her, Damn it! He ran to her and saw she was still sleeping but she screamed again. Then went quiet. Eliot thought she was either having several short nightmares or she was reliving her attack in her sleep.

The next time she screamed she didn't stop. Eliot tried to wake her but she fought him. Still asleep she thought he was her attacker. He tried again to wake her and calm her down. While she attacked him she woke up screaming again. Saw Eliot holding her and then broke down. This was the moment Eliot knew was going to happen and was going to help make her alright again.

He held her tight and let her cry. Consoled her when she needed it. Left her alone when she wanted it. This went on for the rest of the night. Anita went from one stage to another. He was going to be there with her for all of them. To help her through this. She didn't know about his past, but because of it he knew what she was going through. He had done the same thing the first time he had killed someone.

By morning it seemed she had cried herself dry. She was tired after being up most of the night. Eliot felt she had worked, cried, and talked her way through what happened to her and what she had done because of it. He knew being in this apartment would bring all that back to her. It was what she needed and she knew it.

-/-

Anita was healing nicely. She had moved into Eliot's place after that first night at home. The three of them got along great. The banter between them was like they had known each other all their lives instead of a few months.

Eliot's father talked to him one day while they were out working. Asking if Eliot had told her of his past? Eliot said no he hadn't. His father then asked don't you think you should. Eliot said he didn't want to scare her away. Again his father said don't you think you should tell her. Eliot said yes.

That night after dinner Eliot and Anita took their tea and went on the front porch. Anita knew something was bothering Eliot. Finally she asked him, Eliot what's the matter with you today? Did something happen I don't know about?

Eliot said yes and no or no and yes. Aw hell I don't know, just listen to everything I'm going to tell you before you decide to stay or leave. This scared Anita but she promised she would stay till he finished. Then he started to tell his story.

He told her about being in the special forces, how that had led to Damien and how that job had destroyed him. Made him hate guns. He told her about the team and what they did. Then he told her he wasn't doing any of that any more. He came home to be with the people he love. One of which was her.

When he was done, Anita just sat there. Taking it all in. Most of what he had done was for good. Only one part was bad. Really bad. She didn't know how to process that. The fact that he was a hitter was unnerving too.

When she hadn't said anything for a while, Eliot asked her if she was okay. Did she have any questions. Could or would she still love him knowing all this? Anita just looked at him and said I need time to process this. To see if I'm okay with it. With the fact that you hit people. At that Eliot said quickly, only bad people and only when they hit first. But never a woman. I could never hit a woman.

Anita got up and went inside. The fact she hadn't run was encouraging, but the fact she was concerned about the hitter part wasn't. Eliot's father came out then and sat beside him. He patted Eliot on the arm and said she'll stay. Eliot just looked at him and said how do you know that? He simply said, because she didn't leave, just like your mother. Then he went back inside.

That little bit of comfort from his father was all he needed to build his confidence. Confident she was going to stay. Eliot made plans for when Anita was back to 100 percent. Plans that he hoped she would like but first she has to say yes she would stay with him.

The next morning Eliot was just finishing breakfast when Anita came in. They all sat down to eat. But no one said anything. Eliot's father was the first to leave. He said y'all talk I'll be in the barn when your done. Anita looked surprised at that. He knew about Eliot and didn't care.

When he was gone Anita told Eliot that she had mulled everything over all night long. Then she did the pros and cons thing. Which seemed dumb under the circumstances. Finally it came down to one thing. The hitter part still bothered her.

Standing and leaning against the kitchen counter Anita stated I think you are a great man. You led a good life for the most part. Helping people when needed. The killer part has you so distraught that I know you won't go there anymore. But you're a hitter. I don't know how to handle that with my past. So I need you to explain that role to me more clearly.

Eliot told her he was the teams protection. When things went bad I was the one who got them all out safely. I'm the one that took the bullet, so they'd stay safe and in one piece. I don't just go out and hit people. The people I'm fighting with are trying to hurt someone and I stop them from doing that. But I don't kill them. Just stop them. He then looked at Anita and waited for her answer

-/-

Anita sat at the table and said I can live with what you've told me so far. But I need more. I want to know what made you turn away from guns. Eliot wasn't happy with her request and said so. Anita didn't care. Tell me or I'm leaving. So he did.

Eliot told her and then just cried. Anita went to him and kissed him. Anita said she understood now. She knew the man she loved was a very good man who had done some bad thing. She could live with that. Keep his secrets safe from others. Protect him when and if he needed it.

Eliot grabbed her and kissed her passionately and told her he loved her and wanted her to be with him forever. Then said Anita will you marry me? Holding out his mothers engagement ring for her. She started laughing then cried but shaking her head yes the whole time. This got her another kiss that sent a chill through her. With that Anita said if you don't get to work now you might not make it into work. He kissed her again and put the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

It took a while but finally Anita was free of any and all cast. Then after a lot of PT she finally was at the 100 percent Eliot had been waiting for. So he asked her, when would you like to get married? He hoped she said soon as his sister had gotten almost everything ready.

Anita told him, I would like to get married on Friday. Can we manage that. Eliot just laughed and said yes we most definitely can do that. Then Eliot told her to call his sister and let her know what she wanted and it would be done.

They went into town and got their marriage license. Then Eliot called Nate and asked him to officiate the wedding. He and Sophie would most definitely be there. Then he called Hardison and asked him to be his best man. Just as Nate and Sophie had said before, he and Parker would definitely be there. That left everything done. They were ready to be married on Friday The 2nd of June as planned.

When Friday came so did Nate and Sophie and Hardison and Parker. None of them were going to miss Eliot's wedding. Eliot was happy to share this with his other family.

At the appointed time Anita arrived in a horse drawn carriage. Eliot's father assisted her out of it. As she stood her dress flowed down. She looked gorgeous! Eliot almost fell right then and there he was so weak in the knees. Hardison kept him upright, as Eliot had done for him.

Eliot's father walked Anita down the aisle to a rose covered archway. Then handed her over to Eliot. The both turned to Nate ready for the ceremony to start and end. They both wrote their own vows and when they were done Nate pronounced them man and wife.

Everyone cheered ! Threw bird seed at them as they proceeded to the portion of the ranch Eliot's sister had decorated for the reception. Eliot and Anita told her that they really appreciated everything she had done for them. Everything to make their wedding spectacular.

They danced the night away. Eliot and Anita were in their own little world. Happier than they ever dreamed they could be. Then Eliot told Anita what her wedding gift was.

The horse she had loved since coming here, was now hers. As was the ranch. Eliot had it put in her name only. This was to show her how much he loved and trusted her.

Then Anita said I have a wedding present for you too and handed him a picture as she was saying it, but you can't have it for about 8 months.

The end


End file.
